OC: Silverwing
"I don't know who told you otherwise, but I will always protect my clan, even when it comes to the last breath." >>External<< Silverwing is a small, thin gray furred she-cat with faint gray tabby markings, a white furred stomach, and icy blue eyes. She also has a white tail tip and paws. She has a scar that runs along her flank from a fight with a badger, and a small scar on her shoulder. >>Internal<< Silverwing is a kind, selfless, friendly, gentle she-cat, who appears to always be caring for someone else. Despite her sweet personality, she can be extremely fierce and brave in battle, even though she isn't the best fighter. She knows she has a duty to protect the clan at the cost of her life. She is a huge rule follower, and points out anybody who puts a paw wrong. In the end, she's an overall fun cat to be around, as long as you stay on her good side. >>Hunting<< 7/10 >>Fighting<< 4/10 >>Swimming<< 8/10 >>Speed<< 3/10 >>Stealth<< 6/10 >>Climbing<< 8/10 >>Loyalty<< 9/10 >>Intelligence<< 9/10 >>Stamina<< 7/10 >>Mother<< Willowstep. (Status Unknown.) >>Father<< Puddlestar. (Status Unknown.) >>Sisters<< Rainpelt. (Deceased, Starclan Resident.) >>Brothers<< Stormkit. (Deceased, Starclan Resident.) Ashkit. (Deceased, Starclan Resident.) >>Mate<< None. >>Offspring<< None. Swimming. Climbing. Being around kits. Being in camp. Night patrols. Being around friends. Green-leaf. Leaf-fall. Fighting. Rain. Leaf-bare. New-leaf. Being alone. Silverkit and her siblings, Rainkit, Ashkit, and Stormkit, were weak at birth. Her brother Ashkit was the runt of the litter, and died of weakness after a few days. About a moon after their birth, Stormkit caught greencough and died a few days later. Her mother was devestated with the losses, but was glad that Silverkit and Rainkit lived on to become apprentices. Silverkit and Rainkit soon becane Silverpaw and Rainpaw, given Cloverwing and Hawkstep as their mentors. One of the first things she was taught was how to swim, alongside her sister. Their mentors had promised them a few training sessions together every now and then, wanting them to stay close. This was because Cloverwing's kits were split up during apprenticeship, and grew farther and father apart as time went by. Rainpaw was made a warrior and given the name of Rainpelt before Silverpaw was made a warrior, due to Silverpaw struggling with her fighting moves. She grew slightly jealous of her sister, and afraid that without training together, they would eventually grow apart. Rainpelt promised this would never happen, but Silverpaw didn't believe her, causing her to become even more distracted during training. Her mentor ended up punishing her for being as distracted as she was by making her clean the bedding in the nursery everyday for a moon, which is when she really grew fond of being around kits. Stoneclan ended up raiding Creekclan's camp for supplies, leaving them with few herbs and the prey pile completely gone. Silverpaw's mentor Cloverwing died while defending the clan, so Rockstar decided to give her the warrior name of Silverwing. Rainpelt and her mother, Willowstep, were the first to congratulate her, but she continued to ignore her sister, still jealous that she was made a warrior first. After a few moons in the warriors den, Silverwing realized that her sister had been sneaking out of camp at night. One night, she followed her, and saw her meeting up with a Stoneclan warrior. She watched the interaction from a nearby bush, hearing him say something about Rainpelt having kits. She grew furious, realizing that her sister had looked pregnant. Silverwing turned and padded back to camp, deciding to confront her about it later. A few days passed since she had caught her sister with the enemy warrior. Silverwing planned to confront her about it, but the new-leaf heat began to melt the ice on the creek, causing camp to flood. Sadly, Rainpelt died trying to save the herb supply that was just restocked. Silverwing never told anyone about her sister's forbidden relationship, knowing that she had to be loyal to her sister. Stoneclan attacked the clan again, and began doing it regularly. Being super low on healing herbs, Hollygaze had trouble treating infected wounds, and many cats died. Creekclan ended up splitting up and fleeing the territory, unable to protect the kits, elders, or injured warriors. Puddlestar ended up claiming Creekclan's territory for themselves, forcing the cats who sheltered there out. Silverwing started a new life as a loner, hoping that one day she would be able to find a clan that cared for each other as much as Creekclan had.